


Trunks Sleepwalks

by Gogeta1



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta1/pseuds/Gogeta1
Summary: After Trunks tends to fly in his sleep, He asks Goten and Vegeta for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiyansecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyansecret/gifts).



> I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any of the characters of the story. They all belong to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, and Toei Animation. This is my first dbz fanfic. Please don't hate on me. The story takes place after Kid Buu was defeated. Trunks is 8 and Goten is 7.

  It was a peaceful night. Buu was on the good side, Goku was back to life, and the city was at peace. Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta were sound asleep at Capsule Corp. Until Trunks doesn't sleep well, he tends to fly in his sleep. He kept flying until he stopped at Goten's house. He opened the window and slept on the couch. 

  It was 6 AM and the sun was rising. Trunks woke up, realizing that he was at Goten's house.  _"That's strange. I don't remember sleeping here at Goten's house. Have I fled here in my sleep?"_ Trunks thought to himself. "I gotta get out of here before Goten sees me." Trunks said. He was looking left and right to make sure nobody saw him. Then, he opened the window and fled out of the house. "I gotta get home before mom and dad finds out that I was gone." Trunks said. He finally found his house and opened the window to the living room. Luckily, Bulma and Vegeta were still asleep. He sneaked into his room and went to bed. He wiped the sweats off his head.  _"That was close. I'm a little bit tired, so I just need a little more sleep, then I'll tell mom and dad what happened"_ Trunks thought and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. Sorry about Chapter 1. It was a little short. But don't worry, I'll keep trying my best.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, or any of the characters in the story. They're all belong to Akira Toriyama, FUNimation, and Toei Animation.

   Trunks woke up and went to see his mom cooking breakfast. "Hi mom, do you see dad anywhere? We need to talk." Trunks asked. "Oh, he's at the gravity time chamber, honey." Bulma said. "Thanks mom." Trunks said, walking to the gravity time chamber.  _"I wonder what he wants to talk to his father about."_  Bulma thought, while cooking. 

     Trunks found his father training. "Dad, can I ask you something?" Trunks asked. "What is it, son?" Vegeta said. "Can you watch me sleep tonight? I was flying in my sleep." Trunks said. Vegeta was surprised. His son never sleepwalked before. He explains to Trunks what sleepwalking is. "Trunks, sleepwalking is a disorder that causes people to get and walk while they're asleep. I'll explain to your mother about this, and go to the kitchen, it's time for breakfast." He said "Yes, dad." Vegeta said. 

     Trunks and his family were eating peacefully. "So what were you guys talking about?" Bulma asked. "Trunks wanted me to watch him sleep because he started flying in his sleep last night, so I explained to him what sleepwalking is." Bulma was a little shocked. "Okay. By the way, I'm going to the mall. I'm be home by 9:50." Vegeta agreed. There was a knock on the door. Bulma opened it. It was Goten. "Hi Bulma." Goten said happily. "Hello Goten." Bulma said back. "I asked my mom if I can come over here to spend the night. She said yes." Goten said. "Yes, you can come here." Bulma said, entering Goten into the house. Trunks was happy to see Goten, but I needed to tell him something. "Hey Trunks!" Goten said. "Hey Goten, what's up?" Trunks asked. "Not much. I was just coming here to spend the night." Goten said. "Oh, okay. By the way, I need your help. Let's go to my room." Trunks said. 

             

         Trunks and Goten went to Trunks' room. "What is it, Trunks?" Goten asked. "I need you and my dad to watch me sleep, because I was flying in my sleep last night. It also means sleepwalking." Trunks said. "What's is sleepwalking, Trunks?" Goten asked, waiting for an answer. "Sleepwalking disorder that causes people to get up and walk while they're asleep." "Wow." Goten said. As Goten walked out of the room, Vegeta approached to him. "What were you two talking about?" Vegeta asked. "Trunks wanted me to watch him sleep because he was flying in his sleep last night. We could team up Vegeta." Goten said. "All right. I'll team up with you, spawn of Kakarot." Vegeta said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. Chapter 3 is here. Enjoy reading it.

  As Trunks went to sleep, Goten and Vegeta went in his room. Goten and Vegeta try their best to keep their eyes open to watch Trunks to make sure he doesn't fly in his sleep, but their eyes kept closing and went to sleep. In three minutes, Goten and Vegeta woke up and Trunks was out flying in his sleep. "Oh no, Trunks is gone." Goten said in worried. "Let's hurry and go after him." Vegeta said as he and Goten flew out the window. They were following Trunks until Trunks stopped at the woods, and fell asleep on a tree.  

  "All right on the count of 3, we grab him and then we go home." Vegeta said. "Okay." Goten said. "1...2...3!" Vegeta said as he and Goten try to catch him, but Trunks got off the tree and flew out of the woods. "Darn it." He moves so fast." Vegeta said. Goten and Vegeta followed Trunks as he flies up. "Where is he going?" Vegeta asked. "On The Lookout.  I think he's trying to feel comfortable enough to sleep." Goten said as he and Vegeta went up to The Lookout. Trunks was sleeping on the bed, feeling warm, and Vegeta and Goten had the chance to catch him before it was too late. As Vegeta finally grabbed Trunks, he and Goten snuck out of The Lookout without making a sound. Trunks was feeling warm when Vegeta was holding him. "What time is it?" Vegeta asked. Goten looked at his watch. "It's 8:29." Goten answered. They flew down to Capsule Corporation and put Trunks to sleep before Bulma came back from the mall.

  "We did it. We got Trunks and went back here before Aunt Bulma came back. I'm going to sleep, too, since he invited me to spend the night." Goten said as he went to sleep next to Trunks. As Vegeta was going to exit from Trunks' room, Bulma opened the door. "Is Trunks okay?" Bulma asked. "He okay, me and Kakarot's spawn was following him until we finally got him and went back home." Vegeta said. "Thank you, Vegeta." Bulma said hugging her husband. "Your welcome." Vegeta said as he hugged her back. After that, they all went to sleep peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story finally complete. Sorry I took so long. I had to think of how it would start and how it would end. I'll do another fanfic soon.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little bad. But don't worry, the next chapter will be good. I didn't want to add Goku into the story, so I put his name saying that he's back to life.


End file.
